Given Chance
by yuanda
Summary: I tried to pull myself out, but I couldn't help but drown. The depths of his eyes were to deep and the secrets they held were to alluring...
1. Pillar?

*Pillar*  
  
She walked down the road, the murky lights of the street lamps played shadows among her body. She shivered and hugged her coat closer to her. The memory of the last few hours played in her head over and over not giving her any relief from the pain. He had come this man the one she called her 'lover'. He was angry, that much she could tell, but didn't know why. She had simply asked him why had he stormed into her home like that and what was the matter. He had responded by pulling out a gun, a .44 calaber.  
  
He had pointed it to her face, his finger on the trigger. She closed her eyes and waited for what was to come, but it never came. She opened one of her eyes at the sound of the man's cocky laugh. She opened both her eyes fully. He stood there saying something about the gun having no bullets. His eyes were cold, and emotionless. She began to speak but as suddenly as she opened her mouth the handle of the gun met her right temple in a harsh greeting. Her green eyes bulged, she quavered a bit then fell in a heap to the floor. She could hear him laughing, a nonhumorous laugh that chilled her to the bones. He bent down and sent another blow to her temple, then darkness surrounded her. Her senses drifting away from her, she fell into unconsiciousness. The last words she heard were something about getting rid of *itches.  
  
She awoke about a hour or two after. She slowly lifted her head, the throbbing unable for her to bare. She blinked a couple of times trying to clear the colors and shapes that floated in front of her eyes. She cautiously looked around to see if he was still there. From were she was laying on the ground she could see him. He was sitting on the large creamy colored leather couch. His eyes were closed, but the television was blaring. She stood up as slowly and as quietly as her shaky body would allow her to. She creeped slowly to the door. Luckly her coat was thrown harpazardly on the floor, she bent and picked it up. She looked over her shoulder, afraid he would be standing right behind her. She opened the door which let out a loud screech, she turned, fear radiating from her, she looked back to see if he was still sleeping. He was still slumped on the couch. She sighed with relief and stepped out the door. When she steped out into the night, the air was fridged, the ground  
had frost lining it, the wind blew stinging her cheeks and sending chills down her body.  
  
She had ran as fast as she could away from her home, her head pounding, not turning back in fear he was following her. That was how she came to be here, walking along the frozen road. When her mind cleared up a little, her thoughts went wadering. How did I end up here, when was it that my life turned upside down? She asked herself that, but she knew the answer all to well. It was a mistake to have come back. She should have stayed were she knew she was appreciated, but no, she had to come back here were no one cared. The only one who cared here was long gone, her grandmother. She thought of how stupid she had been to come, no one cared, no body had really noticed when she was gone for two months straight except for Yukari and Amano, her mother a drug addict, her father long gone and Micheal her adorable little brother who she had loved so dearly much, dead. She had lied to him, actualy all of them back in Gaea when she said she had a family, her only family was Yukari  
after her brother and grandmother died in the plane crash, but know she was gone as well, she left to England with Amano.  
  
That's when the tears started flowing from her eyes. It was the first time in 6 years she had really cried. She always kept it in, she always held her tears behind lock and key, but today some how they escaped and came running down her pale frozen cheeks. She staggered a bit trying to keep her balance, but fell to the gound, the tears blinding her vision. She sat there not bothering to get up, and cried, she cried for her brother, for her grandmother, for her mother who was know just a shell no soul living within her, she cried for herself, and she cried for him, because she longed for him, because she knew she loved him and there was nothing she could do to get her raven haired angel back. After there were no more tears left to be shed, she picked herself up, her head pounding more than ever. Her knees felt like jello sloshing around a bowl, but she forced herself to walk. She saw head lights coming in the opposite direction. She stepped further in the road waving her hands  
around wildly trying to get the drivers attention. She immediatly regretted it. The car stopped and there he was, gun in hand. A queer smile played along his lips. He pulled the trigger not saying one word. His eyes a cold distant color. He pulled her life away with one motion of his finger. She regretted it and embraced it at the same time. Regretting she would never see his beautiful face and never to have those red chocolate eyes melt her heart once more. Embracing it because she could let all her pain slip away, never having to face another painful, self-piting day.  
  
She heard it, she could hear the cold bullet rip through her heart, but strangely she didn't feel it, not one splash of pain, but there was a frightful numbness, then as suddenly as the bullet hit there was dark, an erie inviting dark, a darkness that silently promised her peace. She had only one last thing to do. She called out his name. The one that stayed in her heart and mind, but never was said, the one buried so deep that no one else could get to it, with her last dying streghth called out to him, a planet away, "Van."  
  
*He awoke, pain tearing through his heart, his breath ragged. He heard it and felt it. Someone had killed her, someone had taken away his love... someone had killed Hitomi.  
  
A/N: HHAAAHHHAAAAAHHHAAA =). If you don't like it flame, if you do like it review. Oh, if I get enough good reviews (5-10) there will be a sequal. Errrrrrrrr. See Ya. 


	2. Is it True?

Is it true?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it , wish i did  
  
  
  
  
  
He wiped the sweat from his brow. Sweat hung from his bare chest running down to his wash board stomach.Was that just a dream? No it couldn't have been, it felt so real. He swung his legs over the side of the huge bed. He stood on the plush carpet and made his way over to his large dresser, he stumbled in the dark upon many unseen objects on the floor. He finally reached his destination. "There's only one way to find out if that was true" His voice echoed in the still room. He ran his hands through his thick black hair. He was afraid. He was afraid that it would reveal something was truly wrong. He took a breath. He open the top drawer. He found a little blue velvet box in the right corner. He picked it up. Oddly it was warm. He opened it. He stared at it dumbfoundly. There was the pendent glowing a furious red. It illuminated practically the entire room. He touched it. "Ahhhh" he hissed, as the pendent fell to the carpeted floor. It had burned him leaving a red tear drop shaped mark on his finger tip. There's something definantly wrong. It's never done this before.  
  
  
  
"Oh, how much longer will I have to do this" the old woman grumbled. She pulled the sticks into her long blue skirt in which she held as a basket. Her dull green eyes scanning for more wood. She was out in the middle of the night collecting firewood. Her husband was sick, so out of her and her two little grandchildren, she was the only who could do it. She hummed as she tried to work quickly as possible, it wasn't safe to be out near the Fanelian woods at night. There were many wild animals and theives hiding.  
  
That's when she saw a bright light. She looked up and gasped. Only about 9 yards infront of her, there was a huge pillar, she couldn't tell the color for it was to bright, but it had a pink sheen to it. It was coming straight out of the Mystic Moon too. Just like the one from the Great War "Oh my goddess, what is going on." She yelled out to no one. Then as suddenly as it had appeared it vanished. And in the place of it was a figure slumped to the ground in a ball. "OHHHHHH..." was all that came out of her mouth. Was that really what she had seen. "Hello?" She called out her voice shaking. She made her way to the figure slowly. She looked at it more closely, it was a woman. She was clad in some very unusual clothing. Her face and upper body were covered with a long obscure cloak, her long legs were uncovered until the mid thy. She had on a pair of the most unusual looking shoes she had ever seen. She might be from the Mystic Moon The old woman took a breath, she braved herself and stepped closer. She reached down and pulled the garment off the womans head. When her face was fully revealed the woman shot up her bright green eyes wide open.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I'm dead. I'm dead and I'm in hell. Hitomi lay there on the slighty warm ground. It was so dark and she knew she was there. She was going to pay for all the sins she had done during her life. She heard foot steps comming toward her. She stiffened, what or who was it, she didn't know. She closed her eyes. She felt her jacket being lifted from her face, she couldn't help it, she opened her eyes.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
She's so very beautiful, she's even worthy for the king of Fanelia himself, the old woman's mind wandering. She looked at the young girl. Her bright green eyes were staring up at her with a mix of emotions she couldn't read. Her sandy colored hair fell to the middle of her back. "Ar..are you alright." The old woman's voice cracked as she stared into the piercing emeralds.  
  
  
  
Where the hell am I. I'm supposed to be dead. She surveyed her surroundings. She was in some sort of clearing with rows of tiny houses in the distance. There were tall trees to the left of her. This can't be heaven. I don't deserve to get into heaven She looked over a the strange woman standing infront of her. She could have easily passed off as Hitomi's grandmother. Although she was old she had a beautiful aura about her. She had green eyes a bit dulled from the years, a slight pointy nose and a wrinkled mouth. Her small slim figure was slightly hunched in the back.  
  
  
  
Hitomi turned her face toward the ground, she looked to much like her grandmother. She turned her head up to the sky. If she wasn't already sitting on the ground she would fell. Her breath caught in her throat. Right in the middle of the sky was earth and the moon hanging there lifelessly. If...that's earth there, I...I must be on.... "GAEA!" She yelled lauching her body upward startling the old woman. "No wonder it got so dark, no wonder I didn't feel the bullet. The pillar it saved me!" She exclaimed shouting to herself.  
  
  
  
She stared at the young woman, watched her scan her surrounding, watched her raise her head and bring her eyes to meet with the Mystic Moon and it's child, and then she watched her throw herself upward and shout to herself. Oh dear, she must be crazy  
  
  
  
Hitomi could have laughed. If it wasn't for the sudden thought that sprang inside her head. She turned to the woman who was standing there, her hands clasping a skirt full sticks. "Excuse me, but what country are we in?" The woman just looked at her an astonished look upon her face.  
  
  
  
Who is this woman? Is she insane? The woman asked herself. Umm...well dear we are in Fanelia...." She wasn't able to finish her sentence because of the loud screams of joy escaping the girls throat. She was about to ask her to calm down, she shouldn't make so much noise it could attract danger. As suddenly as she opened her mouth the young girl stopped. She lowered herself to the ground and sat there her eyes filling with tears. When she saw this, her heart wrenched. What could make this beautiful yet exuberant girl cry?  
  
  
  
So what if I'm on Fanelia, what makes me think Van would want me back? Ha, he's probably married with an heir already. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. This was the second time this day she cried. It wasn't very like her at all to cry after she left Geae the first time. It didn't matter she didn't deserve him anyway.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. I know it's really short, but hey I'm a lazy moron. Anywayz please review cause I would love to know what you people think of my writings. see ya later my homie g doggs, shoot me a holla and tell me watz craculatin.(Don't ask) 


	3. His Highness

Disclaimer: If you dont know that I dont own ecsaflowne by now then...  
  
you shouldn't be very proud of the amount of intelligence you have.  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for anyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry for updating the way I am. It's just that sometimes my brain goes idea dead for a while, so if you want feel free to give me some criticism.  
  
His Highness  
  
Should I be worried? Is something wrong with her? What if she's in troub... He shook his head clearing his mind of any remaining thoughts on the topic. He had a meeting to attend and he couldn't afford to keep drifting off, but his thoughts refused to set him free. All he could was think about Hitomi.  
  
  
  
He sighed when he noticed he had walked all the way to the north side of the castle when he was supposed to be in the east wing. Today just wasn't going to be his day. He turned around, forcefully setting his mind on work that had to be done. He couldn't help but glance out of the hallway window and look to the sky, even though it was daytime and the sun was shining bright and everything in the sky was out of sky, he looked to the direction of the Mystic Moon. He sighed once again and was on his way.  
  
  
  
Tears wouldn't stop flowing. She sniffed, wiped her eyes, closed them tightly, she did everything she could, but her thoughts only remained on him. What if he is married. What if he has kids. I can't just barge in there and announce myself. She stood up, tears still running down her face. She finally looked over to the old woman who was still standing there. Her face was full of confusion. Great, she probably thinks I'm insane. She smiled to herself, she probably was crazy. "I apologize for my behavior ma'am, I wasn't really in the best state of mind right then." The old woman looked up at teary eyed Hitomi. "Well, I guess I would be too, if I had just fallen out of the sky."  
  
  
  
Hitomi smiled. "Well, you are a very understanding person, ma'am." "Please call me Tsuska." The old woman told her, a warm motherly smile played upon her lips. A look of bewilderment suddenly spread on the womans face. "If you do not mind my asking, who are you and were did you actually come from?" She knew the answer, it was in the back of her mind, but she forbidded herself to believe it until she heard it from the young girl's mouth.  
  
  
  
Hitomi smiled at the old woman who was standing before her still clutching her skirt full of sticks. Hitomi dodged the question for a moment. "It looks like you were doing something before I dropped in." She mentioned towards the wood." The old woman looked down at her skirt. "Oh dear I completely forgot." The corners of her lips turned down creating a frown. It had gotten late and her grandchildren and husband were more than likely freezing by now. She struggled with the load in her arm toward her home. She stopped in her tracks and looked back to the sandy haired girl, who was standing there in the freezing cold with a short black skirt and a long black cloak looking quite lost and alone.  
  
  
  
"I don't know if you have any place to be, but if you wouldn't mind helping me with my firewood maybe we could continue our conversation over a warm fire." Hitomi's face displayed gratefulness immediately. "I would love to ma'...Tsuska."  
  
  
  
"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah" He couldn't handle it anymore if he heard one more thing about the upcoming wedding of Celena Shezar and Drydan Fassa he would go insane. For the past two weeks that was all his counsil's concern. He knew he had to attend, there was no way for him to get out of this. Fanelia was rebuilt, from ground up so he couldn't use having to deal with construction as an accuse and at that moment any others seamed to escape him.  
  
  
  
He decided he would just have to attend what would surely be another stuffy affair, even if it was one of his closests friends wedding. He would love to congradulate Dryden when he finally tied the not, but not infront of hundreds of royals. He was never that big on being in crowds. He would be more happy on his own or with Hito... He sighed heavily catching the attention of the entire board.  
  
  
  
"Your magesty, does that decision please you?" Van rolled his eyes they were more than likely talking about the security for the trip to Austria. He stood up in his chair, every eye following his moves. "Gentlemen and ladies" he nodded towards his only two female advisors. "I will give the liberty to you to continue the planning for the trip to Austria. Any further decisions may be made without me." He could tell they were about to protest. "That is my final decision on the subject, now if you don't mind I bid you goodday. He pushed in his chair and walked out the large double doors.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know that was really short but i just couldn't stand typing anymore. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please review and remember when your feelin down eat a banana! 


	4. Maybe...

Disclaimer: Come on people  
  
  
  
A/N: All I have to say is that I am so sorry for not updating. I've been so busy that I hardly have anytime to do anything else. I had about a cajillion things to do. I hope you enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
Maybe....  
  
  
  
They were sitting in a little cottage near a fire which was burning the wood the she had just collected. She had come home to find her husband and grandchildren asleep huddled together under a wool blanket. The young woman had apologized for taking up her time and distracting her from her work. After giving the girl whose name was Hitomi a glass of fresh milk, she had told her everything. From six years ago when she had first come to Gaea to why and how she had ended back up here. She listened carefully and even offered her a stay in her home.  
  
  
  
She didn't know why, but she felt at such ease with this woman. She had told her everything, even Van. She had never ever told anyone the feelings she harbored for him. She hadn't even told Yukari. The old woman was even so kind enough to let her stay in her home for the as long as she wanted. She didn't even deserve the kindness of this woman and she should have refused, but her words were so earnest she couldn't.  
  
  
  
"Merle, I don't think that's such a good idea." The nineteen year old boy called up to his wife. He held his one and a half year old son in his arms. He watched with wide brown eyes as she made her way up the drain towards the kings balcony. "Van never has his door locked, and if this is the only way for me to find out what's wrong than this is what I am going to do." She shouted back down to her husband. He groaned, there was no way talking her out of it. He stared up at her just praying that she wouldn't plummet to the ground.  
  
  
  
He layed on his bed staring at the pendent still glowing like fire. Although it had calmed down gently it still burned to the touch. He stared at it, even though it burnt him it didn't even scar the box. He buried his face in the pillow, why did he have the nagging feeling that she was close by. He stood up after a moment and stretched. There was a commotion comming from the balcony. "What the hell was going on?"  
  
  
  
He stepped onto the white balcony, the curtains that shaded the windows were still closed as was the doors. He reached over and swung open the left door just for it to slam into a certain pretty little cat woman. "Merle!!" he shouted as he bent over quickly and grasped her hand so she wouldn't fall. He dragged her on to the balcony floor. He heard Kyan down bellow yelling at his wife. "Merle are you ok?" Van asked her when he heard the loud groan escape from her throat. "I was until you slammed a door into my face" came a angry answer.  
  
  
  
"How was I supposed to know there was someone behind my balcony door that's, let me remind you, three stories up." He stated an amused look on his face. She looked up at him heatedly. "I wouldn't have to climb up here if your door wasn't, let me remind you, locked" she mimicked him. "I didn't know I wasn't entitled for privacy!" He answered back getting a little angry at her.  
  
  
  
He helped her stand up. She turned toward him rubbing her forehead that was getting red from the harsh greeting of the door. "Why was your door locked? I can't remember it being locked since Lord Folken left for his right of passage." She asked him, her voice coming out in a soft whisper. He stared up at her, angry because she brought that up and touched that she was concerned so greatly.  
  
  
  
"Something happened with Hitomi, Merle, and I can't explain it.  
  
  
  
Hitomi turned in her sleep, her dreams plagued with visions. She awoke with a start and sat up on the makeshift bed. Tears were steaming down her face. She had just seen her brother. She buried her face with her hands begging for the image of him to go away. He was standing infront of the house waving goodbye with asad smile on his chubby face. Why'd you leave me? I can't stand it, you... you and grandma left me alone. You didn't even have the decency to take me with you. She cried harder, she knew it could never be their fault that they were dead.  
  
  
  
He still sat up in bed, it was 2:00 in the morning. Merle thought he was crazy when he told her he felt Hitomi was near. She had said he had an over active imagination. *"Van, if she was here don't you think she would be here with us? I think your imaging things.* A long sigh came from his throat. He was gonna go out tommorow, he was long overdue for a little time to himself. He decided to go to the capital's market. He hadn't gone there for almost a year, he needed to catch up on things. He stretched and flopped down on his pillow. He needed his sleep, he had a feeling it was going to be a busy day.  
  
  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, save me!!! Martel is gonna bite me!" The little girl ran around the open path leading towards the market. Hitomi laughed when the young girl ran and clinged to her skirt of her new outfit Tsuska had adjusted for her. She had lent it to Hitomi, saying if she went to the market in the particular clothing she had on that moment there would be quite a little stir. Her brother came around and frowned. "No fair Marra, you have Hitomi to protect you." Marra stuck her tongue out at him. The children had taken a liking to her quite fast which had suprised her. She was never really good with kids. "Hush up children and leave poor Hitomi alone, she had a rough night and doesn't need your annoyances." Tsuska scolded the children lightly. "I don't mind, I enjoy playing with them." She smilled down at the twins who were grinning back.  
  
  
  
Van trotted out the palace gates on his mohogany horse. He wore a white cotton shirt and black pants, trying to keep a casual air about him. Finally he was getting out of the palace without a billion guards surrounding him.The only person who accompanied him was his young page, Lansan. He strolled slowly down the coble stone path smiling and bowing his head to the locals. Many were bowing deeply and waving, even some of the young woman came out to catch a glimpse of their handsome king.  
  
  
  
He could already see the hustle and bustle of the main market over head. "So, Lansan what do you say we go about wasting our money?" The young boy grinned, his blue eyes sparkled with excitement, this was his first time at Fanelia's capital market. "Sure Lord Van as long as it's on sweets!"  
  
  
  
"Grammy, Grammy look at this, I want it." Marra pointed to a pretty ring in the center of the jewelery counter. "Sorry honey, but that has to wait for next time. We came here for supplies. The young girl pouted "I wanted it now" she said quietly. "I think it's ugly...just like YOU! Hahahaha" Martel laughed at his sister. Marra glared at him, then proceeded to chase him around the area, bumping into shoppers and keepers alike. Tsuska sighed heavily. "Hitomi, if you like you could go explore, just as long as you meet me by the center water fountain in an hour. You aren't seeing anything good here." "I'd love to, but are you sure you won't need help?" "No, go on ahead have fun. I can handle it I've done it many times before." She smiled and dragged off the two squabbeling children with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: You guys probably don't even care but I'm so very sorry for the ass suckyness of this chapter.I'm such a chuckle head. I swear things are gonna get rollin quick. Next chapter will me way more exciting, I promise. I don't even deserve it but would you please review! I'm having serious doubts about finishing this story. Anyways I hope you like. Please review!!! Bye ^_^ 


	5. Meetings

Disclaimer: .......really now...........  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey I'm really sorry for the chapters being so short but if they were any longer it would take me years to post them. I'm writing this fanfiction off the top of my head so please bare with me.  
  
Meetings  
  
  
  
Van placed the horses in the wooden stall, instructing the red haired stable-boy to take extra care with the black stallion, he then handed him three gold coins. The young boy pocketed the money gratefully, Van reached out and ruffled his hair.  
  
  
  
"I think we should go to blacksmith. He must have a new impressive collection of swords." Van contemplated with himself, strolling down the path leading to the entrance. "Awww, Lord Van can we please go get some sweets first?" the young page whinned. Van looked down at the boy who was like a son to him "Ohh, but sweets will rotten your teeth and make your tummy ache...so lets go get some." He laughed as Lansan's face lit up with pure joy.  
  
  
  
Van stood infront of a little bakery eating a peice of creme cake, as he watched Lansan stuff his small face with all sorts of things. There were chocolates, cakes, hard candies, and creams. He should really tell him to stop. He smiled, no he would let him enjoy this, gods knows they never let him have any of this at the palace. He's only six years old and they have him on a diet of an eighty year old man. "You can take a couple of things with you, but we have to get going." Van told Lansan who's face was now unreconizable because of smeared chocolate "OK Lord Van!"  
  
  
  
Wow, I can't believe how much Fanelia has changed, Van sure has done a wonderful job. Her green eyes wandered over all the beautiful store fronts and water fountains. She had not know what Tsuska had meant when she told her she would meet her at the center water fountain, but she had soon figured it out. It was a huge marble pool, only about one foot in debth. In the middle stood a statue made out of pure white marble, it was of a long haired woman looking joyfully out on the market.  
  
  
  
Oh, she wished she had some money right now. There were so many wonderful things to buy. She came to a store front that was selling rings. It was similar to the one Marra had been looking at, except the fact that the prices were much, much higher. She sighed when her eyes locked with gold wedding bands and engagement ring, which had three perfect cut diamonds in the center. "Are you interested in anything, my lady?" "Huh?" She looked up to find herself staring at dark brown eyes. "Ummm...I'm just looking, I don't have any money on me." The clerk smiled. "Well, I couldn't help, but notice your earings." Hitomi reached up to her ears, she was wearing the ruby earings that Rollan had bought her.  
  
  
  
She shivered when she touched them. What he had done to her the night before came back, she could still see the gun, the one that was to take her life. "So if, you're interested in a trade, rubies are very rare in Fanelia." The clerks voice broke her thought. She unclasped the rubies from her ears, staring down at them in her hand. "What can I get for them?" "My dear you could have anything you want!" After she handed them to him, her eyes scanned the room, she thought for a moment of buying that ring, but then her eyes landed on a necklace.  
  
  
  
A thin gold chain was attached to a minature cross. She picked it up, how could a christian cross end up on Gaea. "Where did you get this, sir?" He looked at the piece in her hand. "Oh that, that piece there is rumoured to be from the mystic moon itself, but I personally believe a very creative jeweler made it." Hitomi nodded, her attention still on the piece, her heart was racing. She flipped over the cross, she could of sworn her heart stopped, there it was on the back. Initials L.U., her grandmother's. She looked up at the clerk "Can I have this?" "Of course you may, but I must tell you You're earings are worth much more." "No sir, this necklace is worth much much more." She turned her back and walked away from a man who was very confused.  
  
  
  
"Don't you think that's enough?" "Nof, I wanch mohre." The young boy answered him with a full mouth. Van shook his head. Lansan was walking with about two pounds of sweets in his arms. "Well, I personaly think that's quiet enough, you'll really get a stomach ache if you continue eating. Let's go to th....." His words were cut off by the feeling in his stomach. He turned around, he could feel her. She was so close by, but was it really her? Yes, there she was. He couldn't see her face clearly, but her arua was the same as was the color of her hair. She wore her hair much longer almost to mid-back, her body had quite the curves, she was also wearing traditional Fanelian clothing, which meant she must had been here for a while. He watched as her head snapped up. He was assured it was her by the beautiful green emeralds looking straight at him.  
  
  
  
"I wonder how he could have gotten this?" She studied the piece of portugese gold in her hand. The small cross had the barely noticable intials on it's back side. She remembered this, her grandmother had lost it when she had gone on a trip to 'America'. Now she knew where her grandmother had really gone when she went on all those trips. She tugged the necklace over her head and onto her neck, it felt good to have something of her grandmothers again. I wonder if I could trade this ring for anything too? Hitomi slipped the platinum band from her finger, another gift from Rollan. She pocketed the ring and made her way up the street.  
  
  
  
She soon stopped at the same jewelry store Marra had been admiring, she looked at the ring she had been looking at. Marra had been right, it was beautiful, the ring was made of solid gold ringlets attached to one another. "Excuse me sir, but what would you estimate this ring's worth?" she asked pointing to the ring. A small old man looked at her "Well for you my dear I'll be willing to negotiate" he grinned a nearly toothless smile. "What do you say if I give you this..." she pulled out the platinum band "for that ring." The old man reached out and took the ring from her hand. He studied it, turning it over many times, "I'd say we have a deal" Hitomi smiled at him. "Thank you so much sir" she turned to leave but the old man called her back. "Miss, please take this, your ring is worth more than that one." She took the little box he was holding, lifting the lid she found a gold necklace with the crest of Fanelia. She looked up at the old man, with curious eyes. "I saw you earlier with your family, your daughter was asking for that ring, but I guess you didn't notice your son was looking at that." She wanted to tell him they weren't her family or her children, but she just smiled, "Thank you sir I know he will appreciate it."  
  
  
  
Hitomi walked down lane, trying not to bump into people and study the crest at the same time, she hadn't seen the Fanelian crest in over six years. It's as beautiful as I remember... Her thoughts were cut off by the image that flashed in her head. It was Van, and he was walking sided by side with a boy around the age of four or five, she could even feel him, he was close by, very close by. She lifted her head up toward the feeling and almost cried for the fiftieth time when her eyes locked with his chocolate raspberries.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Woooh, that was the fastest chapter I've written so far. Sorry about all the spelling and grammer mistakes, you know cause my literary skills suck ass. Anywayz just wanted to add that in the next chapter or so the rating will go up for ummm.... certain reasons. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Finally

A/N: HI EVERYBODY!!!!!! I'm back and better than ever....maybe not, but hey I'm back nonetheless. Read the chapter and enjoy to your hearts content.  
  
I tried to pull myself out, but I couldn't help but drown. The depths of the eyes were too deep and the secrets they held were to alluring. I felt his name fall from my lips. My eyes could be deceiving me, but I knew they weren't. After all I was in his kingdom. The thought of being that close to him was enough to make my heart beat increase considerably. But there I stood dumbfounded, not moving, just to keep repeating his name. Thankfully he took the first step, enough to break me out of my trance and send me running into his open arms. I wrapped my arms around him feeling the warmth of him. I melted when I felt those strong secure arms wrap around my waist. I felt the tears flow down my cheeks with eager.  
  
I didn't notice the people staring at us. Their thoughts on who I was and how could the king allow such behaviour from me. I shivered when he slid his hand up and down my back to console me. He lifted my chin upwards to meet his face, he had gotten so tall. I stared up into his eyes, emotions that were so obvious, shown, I saw something there that I wanted to see from him and only him. Lost once again I swore to myself that I would never leave him. The trance he held on me was broke when the child by his side started to talk, asking questions as would anyone who had seen this display. I brought my eyes down to meet the little boys chocolate covered face. He had confusion written in his eyes, and his mouth hanging open at the woman who dared to embrace the king. I smiled down at him, he was adorable, blue eyes shimmering and dark tanned skin much like Van's.  
  
I stiffened in Van's embrace. Was this his child? Was he married? Did he have more children? He must have notice my body language and direction of attention because he answered the question burning in my mind. "He isn't my son Hitomi." His voice snapped me back to attention, I looked up again to face him. "Th..then you ar..aren't married?" I stammered, lowering my head as I felt the blush creep into my cheeks. What the hell was I doing, I was acting like a twelve year old with a crush. "Nope. And I'm hoping that your not either." "No." I answered softly, happiness flooding my heart. He wasn't married after all! I looked back up at him, the blush now staining my cheeks a light red.  
  
"Who's the kid?" I asked nodding my head to the adorable child. "My page." He answered amused by my shyness. "Oh" I said simply, basking in my own happiness. "How did you get here Hitomi?" Van's warm voice floated to my ears. It took a while to answer, but when I found my voice I did. "I rather not tell you here, you know, were every one can hear." I said looking mainly at the little boy, I didn't want him to hear anything violent. Van nodded and unwrapped his arms from my waist, I suddenly felt the warmth rush out of me. I felt a little neglected until he entwined his fingers with mine and led me to the stables. The little boy trotted along next to Van. "We'll go get my horse so we can go to the palace, you can tell me everything there." He added a soft smile that made me a couple degrees hotter. I strolled along with Van at an even pace, people were staring, but I ignored them. I asked questions about everyone, but when I mentioned Merle Van's grip got a little too tight. We were half way there when I remembered Tsuska and the children. "Van! I can't go with you yet, I have to say goodbye to someone." He dropped my hand and looked at me. "Who?" "A woman who took me in Van. I had no where to go and she let me, a stranger, into her home." I saw him physically relax and smiled quietly. "Alright, do you want me to go?" "Would you do that?" "Ofcourse, were are they?" "Tsuka told me to meet her at the main fountain, I think it was?"  
  
The little boy was trailing behind and his tiny hands were gripping his tummy. "Van, I think there's something wrong." I stopped in my tracks and held out my hand to the little boy. "Are you alright?" I asked him when he laid his chubby face on to my shoulder, his blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Van crouched down beside us. "I don't think I should have let him eat all those sweets. Now he has a stomach ache." He said regretfully. "Is that why his face was smeared with chocolate." I asked Van while wrapping my arms around the little boy and lifting him up. His grip tightened on my shoulders. That reminded me so much of my little brother.  
  
After a moment of walking Van decided to take the boy, my arms were beginning to get numb. After another minute of walking I felt a little hand slip into mine. Five chubby fingers wrapped around two of mine, just like the way Micheal's used to. Looking down I saw a smile that could melt a stone statues heart. The smile was held firmly inplace even though it was easy to tell his tummy was still upset. I looked up at Van, he shrugged his shoulders. "He refused to be held, he wanted to walk by you. Looks like you've already bewitched him." I blushed like a little girl under those eyes. I turned from the handsome sovereign only to find my thought on inappropriate things, things that only he evoked. I scolded myself. I sighed, I would have loved to be that fifteen year old girl again more than anything.  
  
A/N: You like? Yes? No? Please review. Oh and to all the people who are reading my other story there will be an update coming up soon. 


End file.
